Symmetry
by Katrynne
Summary: Death the Kid is obsessed with symmetry. Is has been like this for as long as any reader/watcher can remember; and this is how it happened


*******iDISCLAIMER-THINGIE! ** I don't own Death The Kid, or Shinigami. The other side characters are mine XD. I would like to majorly, MAJORLY thankmy friend Al who did an amazing (and I mean amazing) job editing this. Thanks!*****

Death The Kid is obsessed with symmetry. For many years, this has been his obsession. In fact, it started all the way back in his preschool days.

"Ha-ha!" a young wizard laughed. Kid looked away in embarrassment; his eyes stung from his salty tears.

"Look at his hair!" Fingers prodded the young boys' locks. He's such a weirdo!" More giggles filled the room.

"Why are there three stripes on one side and not the other?" a young female weapon whispered to her friend.

"I bet he did it for attention…" the spirit's friend whispered back.

"Everybody be nice," Their teacher scolded as he walked towards the teasing children, "This is Master Shinigami's kid you're talking about! This could be my ticket out of here!" he practically swooned over the child with hearts in his eyes, "My key to the high life!" He cocked his head to the side, straightening up to demean the other students, "Now everybody go play, and be nice!"

Kid sniffed and wiped his eyes; stumbling over to the play area. He plopped down near some wooden blocks, smiling a little as he started stacking them together. His attention had been grabbed, what with being little and all that, so he pushed aside all those mean words from before. His tiny tower teetered and tottered, but it paid no mind. It was structurally... dare to say the word: _unsymmetrical._

"Ah-ha!" Kid said proudly as he stood next to his two foot tall creation. Meanwhile Dominic, another boy in his class, looked over at his boast. This boy was of fair build and fine hair, with what appeared to be translucent eyes. These sharp features were to be depicted from a male siren, after all. He had went over to play with the blocks too, but he made a pyramid which was near in height with Kids'. He looked at his tower; a cocky smirk stretched his thin lips.

"Hey, Kid. Wanna see which is better? Your tower, or my pyramid?" Dominic taunted the young shinigami. Kid all too eagerly nodded at the challenge. His eyes shone with determination as he walked towards Dominic, bent on winning. The two boys stood in between the building block architectures.

"Okay, here's how we do this. When I say so, we start jumping up and down until one falls down. Whichever falls first loses."

"Sure." Kid accepted, trying to sound nonchalant. They started jumping and almost immediately Kid's tower fell. The little shinigami boy slumped away, the defeat weighing heavily on his small shoulders. His tears stained with shame drenched his face while the sirens' laughter echoed behind him.

Several years later in the plunder of middle school, Death The Kid fell in love. It was just one of those fickle crushes, with the awkward touch on the side, a brazen glance or two and a 'Hey, I'll trade you my granola bar for your yogurt'. But like with many things, it was a first, and it seemed oh so much more to him. After beating around the bushes (sometimes literally, for he tended to duck towards the nearest hiding place if he did what he thought was something embarrassing), his mental contemplation of "tell her, tell her not' ended, and now Kid was seen through the clustered hallway marching up towards the little witch.

"Celeste! I lo-lo-love you!" Kid confessed in an awkward stutter; his fingers twitched at his sides but he himself never turned away, "Please go out with me!"

"Sorry," The witchling rocked back and forth from the tips of her toes back of her heels, "I don't like you, you're not the perfect one for me. Dominic on the other hand," Celeste looked over, hearts filled her eyes at the boy, who had just exited the library, "Now** that** boy has nice hair. I mean look at it! It's perfect! The colour, the perfect balance between the right side and the left, it's the eighth wonder of the world!" Celeste skipped over to her idol, and started chatting him up. The siren snaked his arm around her premature waist, sauntering away with his prize, but not before giving his child born rival a triumphant sneer. Death The Kid growled and ran off in a fit of rage and rejection.

"It's not fair," Kid pouted once he was at home and alone in his room, "All because of these stupid stripes everyone thinks I'm weird! Nobody likes me! All because the stripes are only on this side…" An idea donned on Kid before he could finish his little tiff, "If I put stripes on the left side, then it'll match, and people won't think I'm weird!" Kid jumped off his bed at his new found solution and ran off to find a paintbrush, some white paint, and a mirror. Once he collected them together, he quickly painted three shaky stripes on the left side of his hair, opposite to the three on his right. Done with his new look, he ran up to show his father.

"Look! Now I'm normal!" He crossed his arms proudly and grinned. With a big, white hand Shinigami ruffled up his hair and laughed at his son's behaviour. With the still wet paint now smudged to oblivion, Kid gaped and screamed at the mess.

"Ah! My hair! Now I'm not normal anymore! I'm not the same on both sides!" He collapsed on all fours, his fists pounded the ground in a childlike tantrum.

"Why do you want your hair symmetrical? Your little stripes are so cute!" Shinigami swooned over his son.

"Symmetrical?" Kid murmured, his fists ceased pummelling the ground, "Symmetrical… that's why nobody likes me… because I'm not symmetrical…" Kid grinned, edging his way up and off the floor, "Father, take me out of school! I want to study at home! And make sure the tutor is symmetrical! If I can't be symmetrical, **everything else will be**!" Kid ran out of his fathers' room, straightening mirrors and pictures on the way.

And **that **is how the obsession over symmetry began.


End file.
